


Snowwizards and Slang

by yourebrilliant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas fluff 2-parter, Watching a Christmas movie with Hermione sparks a childhood memory for Draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He’d been doing well, overcoming the strange feelings creeping up his spine, clamping down on the shivers threatening to shake him. Until they started to fly. That was when he lost it.

It was the choking and spluttering that got Hermione’s attention. Nothing draws your gaze quite like your perfectly poised boyfriend spitting mulled wine down the front of your prized Weasley family Christmas jumper.

‘Draco?’ she asked, touching his arm gently. ‘Are you all right?’

‘Snow...fly...magic...’ he managed to sputter.

Hermione frowned, her eyes flickering between the classic Christmas film on the television and her gurning beloved. ‘It’s just a film, Draco,’ she said, worriedly.

He grabbed her arm. ‘I thought it was a dream!’ he hissed, staring into her eyes.

Suddenly catching on, Hermione squealed, her eyes widening. ‘You didn’t!’

‘I did!’ he laughed, leaning back against the soft cushions of their shared couch. ‘Narcissa was obsessed with some charity Christmas ball she was hosting, and Lucius was...well, anyway,’ he coughed to cover up the uncomfortable memories of his father, ‘not paying attention to me, at any rate.’

‘Scandalous!’ Hermione said, smiling gently.

‘So I went upstairs. We had this big picture window on the second floor, you could see all the way out to the street beyond the grounds, and there were these kids playing outside, laughing and running around, throwing snowballs.’ He tipped his head back, smiling fondly at the memory. ‘This was before Blaise moved in,’ he explained, ‘so there was no one “acceptable” for me to play with.’

Hermione’s heart ached for the lonely little boy he must have been. Reaching out, she stroked his soft blonde hair, her emotions evident in her warm brown eyes.

‘It’s alright, love,’ he said, scooping her close against him. In the background, Aled Jones was singing away. ‘Narcissa got fed up of my moping and kicked me out eventually. Told me to go and make a snowman.’

‘So you did,’ she whispered.

‘Yeah,’ he continued, absently tangling a hand in her russet colours as he reminisced.

Untangling himself, he pressed pause on the DVD, stood from the couch and reached out a hand. ‘Let’s go for a walk,’ he said, when she looked at him questioningly.

 

He didn’t speak again until they were in the woods behind their house, bundled up together for warmth, their scarves tangled together, cheeks pink, Draco’s wand twirling idly in his hand as he charmed the snowflakes out of the clouds overhead.

‘It was the best snowman ever,’ he said abruptly. ‘None of your Muggle scarves and hats,’ he continued, Hermione rolled her eyes as she let the facetious slur slide. ‘This was a snow _wizard_. This was a _Malfoy_.’

‘Naturally,’ Hermione commented dryly. ‘Let me guess, Narcissa’s cloak, Lucius’s cane, and...hmm,’ she pretended to think, ‘something _pointy_ for the nose, if it’s a Malfoy,’ she said, tracing a finger down his aristocratic facial protrusion

‘Funny, witch,’ he growled, scooping her up and tickling her till she threatened to hex his nose _off_ if he didn’t put her down. ‘Actually,’ he mused, as they carried on through the barren trees, trailing their curtain of snowflakes behind them, ‘I used a wand for the nose. I wonder...’ he seemed to forget she was there for a moment, lost in his musings till she shoved against him gently.

‘Snowwizard,’ she prompted.

‘Right, well, it wasn’t quite as wonderful as the movie,’ he continued, clearing his throat. ‘Lucius was extremely not happy at his cane being appropriated for a children’s game.’ Hermione clutched at his arm, remembering some of the stories she’d heard about his childhood. ‘Don’t worry, love,’ he said, gently stroking her hand where it curled against his arm, ‘we were outside at the time. I legged it for the Owlery-’

‘You had your own private Owlery?’ Hermione interrupted, her eyes shining at the thought.

Draco smiled fondly at her. ‘Yes, love, once upon a time, Narcissa was quite the correspondent.’

‘Before all her correspondents were...’

‘Indeed,’ he agreed. ‘I could see him looking for me,’ he continued, returning to the story, ‘but the owls were always fluffing up their feathers against the cold and shuffling about on their perches, so he could never see me.’

‘Very cunning,’ she breathed, smirking at him in a distinctly un-Gryffindor fashion.

‘Thank you,’ he whispered, leaning close enough to steal a kiss. She squeaked at his subterfuge, but returned his kiss willingly and snuggled against him when he pulled back.

‘When I saw him storm back into the house, I knew it was safe to come out. He’d taken back the cane and cape, and, I know it sounds stupid, but the snowman looked _cold_ ,’ Draco said, his gaze far away as they reached the end of the path and started to head back to the house. ‘So I put my cloak round him,’ he continued, and I just stood there and looked at him. And he looked so...soft.’

Unconsciously he squeezed her tight, and Hermione had to remind herself that Lucius Malfoy was dead now, and _Apparating_ to his graveside to hex him would change nothing.

‘He looked so perfect, but _good_ perfect, not the perfect Lucius was always talking about. I just had this sudden urge to grab his hand and run.’

‘So you did?’ Hermione asked, her voice quiet and breathless with amazement.

‘Yup,’ he said, grinning. ‘And then we flew.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silly Christmas fluff. Watching a Christmas movie with Hermione sparks a childhood memory for Draco

‘Alright, love?’ Draco asked, looking up from his perch on the arm of one of the comfy old chairs cluttering the living room at the Burrow.  
  
Hermione smiled at him, picking her way amongst the discarded wrapping paper to drop carelessly into the chair. They were at the Burrow for Christmas dinner, and Hermione had accidentally taken one of the Weasley twins’ Massive Mince Pies and had to threaten the boys with hexing their Christmas puddings off before they would return her to her normal size. ‘Thank Merlin they were smart enough to include a thread expanding charm in the mix,’ she commented, reaching up with twine her fingers with his.  
  
‘Quite,’ Draco agreed. ‘Not that _I_ would object, but I’d rather not share the show with the rabble, you know.’ Hermione was laughing before he finished.  
  
‘Be nice,’ she scolded mildly.   
  
He leant closer and kissed her gently. ‘Was that nice?’ he whispered against her lips.  
  
‘Very nice,’ she whispered back. There was a fit of pointed coughing from near the fire, where Harry and Ron happened to be sitting, and Draco rolled his eyes and sat up again. ‘You never told me the end of the story,’ Hermione said, clutching for something to talk about.  
  
‘What story?’ Ron asked, intrigued.  
  
‘ _Ron!_ ’ Ginny hissed. ‘ _You are so embarrassing._ ’  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, who shrugged; after Pansy, Hermione’s glare didn’t scare him anymore. Hermione rolled her eyes. ‘Draco was just telling me about flying with his snowman. What?’ she asked, as both her boys choked in shock and Draco’s pale skin flushed red. ‘It’s a perfectly _natural_ thing for a young wizard to do,’ she continued, oblivious to the tears streaming from Ron’s eyes. ‘Especially a young wizard left on his own so much-Ron, breathe before you faint,’ she snapped.  
  
Ron spluttered. ‘Please, no more,’ he stuttered.  
  
Bewildered, Hermione looked up at Draco, who was stormy eyed and ghost pale. ‘Draco?’  
  
‘Outside,’ he muttered.  
  
Huffing at the continuing childishness of her best friends, Hermione followed Draco’s rod-straight back. Hugging herself against the cold, Hermione skip-jogged to keep up with Draco’s long-legged stride. He was all the way to the edge of the garden before she caught up enough to grab his arm. ‘Draco!’  
  
‘Can they see us?’ he asked, his voice muffled by some unspoken emotion.  
  
Still clutching his sleeve, Hermione turned back to look at the Burrow. ‘No, they’re all still through the back.’  
  
Malfoy sagged with relief. When Hermione started forward to support him, he scooped her close, burrowing his face in her shoulder as he laughed into her hair. ‘Oh, my love,’ he said, after a moment, ‘you are priceless.’  
  
Hermione sniffed, and eyed him speculatively. ‘Coming from a Malfoy,’ she said quietly, ‘I think I’ll take that as a compliment.’  
  
Draco nodded, smiling broadly at her. ‘Perfectly natural,’ he whispered to himself, still chuckling.  
  
Hermione shoved him in the side. ‘Enough, you. What was that about?’  
  
Draco coughed again. ‘Well, my love, sometimes, when a young man has certain...feelings, and no one to...share them with, he has to...deal with them on his own,’ Draco finally managed to say.  
  
‘Oh. Oh!!’ Hermione’s cheeks, already pinkened by the cold, burned red with embarrassment. ‘And _that_ means that?’  
  
Draco nodded solemnly. Hermione pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. ‘Ahem,’ she managed, ‘you never did finish that story.’  
  
‘Very true,’ Draco replied. ‘But we’re not dressed for the weather, so let’s go back in.’  
  
Hermione frowned. ‘We could always,’ she shuffled closer, ‘stand very close together. To keep warm.’  
  
Draco laughed. ‘Much as I would love to stay out here and court frostbite with you, love, I rather like all of your fingers and toes as they are, so, if you want to hear the story, you have to come back inside.’  
  
Hermione frowned. ‘Slytherin,’ she hissed after a moment, realising he had her there.  
  
‘Gryffindor,’ he shot back, sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
‘So tell the story,’ she said, snuggling closer to him as they returned to the house.  
  
‘Well, this bit was a lot like the movie,’ he said, ‘I’d barely begun to think about running when I felt this cold _shape_ holding my hand. When I looked up, he was just standing there, smiling at me wordlessly, urging me on. So I went. I just held tight and started to run.’  
  
They had returned to the house now, but Draco didn’t notice the Weasley’s hushing each other to hear the story.  
  
‘We ran so fast I thought my heart would burst,’ he said, one hand absent-mindedly resting on his heart, ‘and then it started to get harder to hit the ground. When I put my foot down as I ran, I was reaching, stretching my leg, and then I could only reach with the flats of my toes, then the tips, and then...’  
  
‘Then?’ Hermione whispered.  
  
‘Then we were flying,’ he said simply. ‘I’ve never flown like that. It’s not quite the same on a broom. It was...freeing. I had no idea where we were going or how I would get back, but, it didn’t really seem to matter. And then we were landing.’  
  
‘Landing?’ Hermione asked, surprised. ‘Where did you go?’  
  
‘I don’t know,’ Draco said, frowning distractedly. ‘There was...a forest, and in the middle there were all these other snowmen and women all wearing capes and robes and dancing around. And there was a man!’ he exclaimed, surprised. ‘A kindly man, watching them all. He had this long white beard and this,’ Draco turned wide eyes on Hermione’s shocked face, ‘ _twinkle_ in his blue eyes,’ he finished.  
  
‘No!’ Hermione gasped, her hands flying to her cheeks in shock.  
  
‘Dumbledore?’ Harry asked. ‘Santa?’  
  
Hermione nodded furiously. ‘Well it makes sense, doesn’t it? I mean, Draco can’t have been the only young witch or wizard who ever wished they could run away with their snowmen. Someone would have to clean up afterwards. Who better than-’  
  
‘Dumbledore,’ Ron muttered. ‘Bloody hell.’  
  
Draco had closed his eyes. ‘Draco?’ Hermione asked, peering up at him.  
  
‘That smile,’ Draco murmured. ‘I never understood why he kept _smiling_ at me like that. Like he knew a secret. I mean, I’m a Malfoy, and a Slytherin, we have lots of secrets. I just assumed it was one of the _bad_ ones.’  
  
‘Oh, Draco,’ Hermione murmured, stroking his arm.  
  
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, before Harry cleared his throat. ‘Bet I can make a better snowman than you,’ he commented. Hermione smiled at him.  
  
‘Bollocks,’ Draco commented.  
  
‘Empty words, Malfoy,’ Ron taunted, joining in.  
  
‘Fine, you want proof, let’s go. Geniuses against morons,’ he said, gesturing between himself and Hermione, and the boys.  
  
‘Hey!’ Ron cried, trailing after Malfoy. ‘I’m not a moron!’  
  
‘What about Seekers against Keepers?’ Hermione suggested, trying to keep the peace.  
  
‘Oh no you don’t,’ Draco muttered, reaching an arm back to grab her by the wrist, ‘it’s you and me, Granger,’ he growled.  
  
Smiling, she reached up and stroked his cheek. ‘You and me, Malfoy.’

 


End file.
